Seal the Deal
by Flying Turtle
Summary: Amu is now a junior in high school when a certain cat wants to visit her in class


I got this idea when Amu was in class and the girls around her were talking about her. Hope you like it!

….

Our little pink headed friend was sitting in her desk by the window looking out of it. She had grown up. She was now in high school and a junior. 'One more year of this hell hole' she thought. She had grown up to be a very beautiful woman. She had taken the hearts of many of her male class mates and even some younger and older than her. Her pink hair fell to her waist and her golden eyes still had the same shine to them. Her shugo charas had gone back into their eggs when she started high school. She could feel them in her heart being part of her once again. Amu had gotten over her crush on Tadase after the wedding of Yuu Nikaidou and Yukari Sanjo. She had started to have feelings for a certain cat. She sighed knowing he could be half way across the world right now. Ikuto decided to stay in the orchestra even after his father had appeared since he like to travel the world. When he left all over again Amu finally realized her feelings for the perverted cat.

Amu remembered the night he told her he was leavening again.

**Flashback**

Amu was sitting in her room listen to music when she heard a tap on her window. She grinned knowing it was Ikuto.

"Yo." He said when she opened the slide door to let him in.

"Is there something you need" Amu asked.

"Yeah I wanted to tell you I'm going to leave again to play with the orchestra." Ikuto said.

"But you father is here why do you need to go" she asked clearly sad.

"Awww. Is my little strawberry going to miss me" Ikuto teased.

"What do you think you asshole. Of course I'm going to miss you. You're only one who can see through my mask and my best friend. How am I not going to miss you" Amu yelled not caring how loud she got. Her parents and sister were gone anyway.

Ikuto was clearly shocked that Amu said what she said. Usually she would yell at him no and push him out of her room. He heard sniffling and noticed that Amu was crying. He hated to see her cry. He walked over to her and hugged her. "Amu I'm going to come back." Ikuto said.

"Do you promise?" Amu asked looking up at him.

"Yes in fact let me seal it with a kiss." Ikuto said. He kissed her on the lips and she was shocked at first then melted into it. It was a sweet kiss. Ikuto knew she was still young and this was probably her first kiss so he didn't deepen it no matter how much the wanted to. Amu was thinking how this boy was her first everything when it came to kiss. He was he first cheek kiss and her first nose kiss and now he was her first real kiss. Ikuto broke the kiss and stared into Amu eyes.

"Wait for me okay. I'm going to come back for you" he said and pecked her on the lips and jumped off of her balcony.

"Don't worry Ikuto I'll wait for you as long as it takes" Amu whispered to no one.

**Flashback End**

Amu suddenly heard her name and looked up to see three of her class mates looking at her and giggling.

"She still is so cool and spicy even after all these years" one of the girls said. Amu thought her name was Anna.  
"Yeah I bet she has an older boyfriend who has loads of money." The second girl said. Amu thought her name was Alexis.

"She's probably not a virgin either" the third girl named Haley said.

Amu blushed at the last comment and shook her head. The rumors always followed her no matter what grade she was in. The teacher walked in and told everyone to sit down. After about 15 minutes or so the door opened. Amu was staring out of the window. 'Probably someone who is late for class' she thought. She heard a lot of the girls in the class squeal and started mumbling about the person who walked through the door.

"OMG. He is so hot." Amu heard Anna say.

"He is look at those eyes." Haley said.

"He looks about 21 though" Alexis said.

"Is that you Ikuto Tsukiyomi? It is you. Class this was my star student a few years ago" the teacher said.

At the name Ikuto Amu's head went to the front of the class. She looked at the person up front and indeed it was Ikuto. He had gotten taller and more handsome. Besides that he looked the same.

"Ikuto" Amu whispered. At that the whole class turned to Amu. "Ikuto" she yelled and flung herself to Ikuto. Everyone was confused. She was hugging him in a bear trap tight hug. Ikuto didn't seem to mind though. He slid his arms around her waist.

"Yo strawberry" he said.

"Ikuto" Amu whispered. The class was wondering why the cool and spicy girl was in front of the class hugging some guy who no one knew. Amu broke the hug and looked Ikuto in the eyes. Well more like she looked up at him. He was really tall. Ikuto looked Amu up and down and smirked.

"I guess the milk really did help huh. Your breast got bigger" he said. The class gasped at the man. Did he know who he was speaking to.

"PERVERT" Amu yelled and crossed her hands over her chest. The class was even more surprised. The girl who rarely talked or showed any emotions was standing in front of the class with the blush of the centery. The class wondered who this mistery guy was. Amu suddenly smiled at Ikuto and hugged him again. "You know I really missed you right" she said.

"Good. Causse I missed you too" Ikuto said and pecked Amu on the lips. The teacher coughed making Ikuto glare at him.

"Was there something you needed" the teacher asked.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm here to pick up Amu and check her out of school." Ikuto said.

"Okay. Amu get you bags and you can go." The teacher said.

"Okay. Let's go Ikuto" Amu said and grabbed Ikuto's hand.

They walked out of the room together and Ikuto said "You do know that you are my girlfriend now right"

"As long as your my boyfriend" Amu said.

"Let's seal it with a kiss" Ikuto said and kissed her.

Anna, Alexis, and Haley were watching them.

"I told you that she had an older boyfriend." Alexis said.

"And who would want to be a virgin with that around" Haley said.

"She is so lucky" Anna said.

"You can tell they are in love though. Did you see how Amu acted when she saw him. She was like a whole new person." Alexis said.

"Never would have thought that the most coolest girl could blush that color though." Haley said.

"It only takes one guy to undo the mask" Alexis said.

"Your little friends are spying on us" Ikuto said pulling away from the kiss.

"I don't care let's keep sealing the deal." Amu said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Ikuto said and kissed Amu again.

….

R&R. I hope you liked it.


End file.
